Katian/Vocabulary
Overview in this page you will find some explainations about the origin of a part of the katian vocabluary =Derivated from the combination of words= some of the katian words are made of other two words. for example: the katian word for dictionary is "kotofąhon" but its etimological origin is the combination of "kotofą" (word) and "hon" (book). *another example: the katian word for whiteboard is "baśanabla" but its etimological origin is the combination of the words "baśa" (white) and "nabla" (board). *another example: the katian word for watercolours is "nełipenti" but its etimological origin is the combination of the words "nełi" (water) and "penti" (paint). =places derivated from verbs= to understand this method of derivation, we have to know some basic words which combined with verbs can make place words: *ima: room *ide: house *garden: park With these words we can make two or three new words using a verb. for example: we will take the verb "midami" (to watch, look, see) and if we take out the "mi" at the end of the verb and replace it with one of the previously mentioned words. we will get three new words: *mida+--- *midaima: a cinema *midaide: a museum *midagarden: a landscape as another example, we will take the verb "dabemi" (to eat). using the previously mentioned derivation method, we get three new words: *dabeima: dining room *dabeide: restaurant *dabegarden: outdoors food as another example, we will take the verb "kaumi" (to buy). using the previously mentioned derivation method, we get three new words: *kauima: an aisle of a shop *kauide: a shop *kaugarden: outdoors shop =place words derivated from adjectives= to understand this method of derivation, we have to know some basic words which combined with adjectives can make place words: *ima: room *ide: house *garden: park *zoni: zone With these words we can make two, three or four new words using an adjective. for example: we will take the adjective "ihąźi" (funny) and if we take out the "źi" at the end of the verb and replace it with one of the previously mentioned words. we will get four new words: *ihąima: arcade *ihąide: amusement park *ihągarden: a fun park *ihązoni: play courts (teniz ihązoni: tennis field) as another example, we will take the adjective "ramaźi" (big). using the previously mentioned derivation method, we get four new words: *ramaima: a big room *ramaide: a skyscraper *ramagarden: a plain *ramazoni: a building lot as another example, we will take the adjective "lamaźi" (little). using the previously mentioned derivation method, we get four new words: *lamaima: an apartament *lamaide: a hut *lamagarden: the garden of a house *lamazoni: a neighbourhood =personal words derived from verbs= to understand this method of derivation, we have to know a basic word which combined with verbs can make personal words: :paśu: person (for making new woerds, we just use the sylable "pa" but we need to know why) The job of this word is commonly to form the job, the role, and other kinds of people. :WARNING: these words can also be describing animals, plants, minerals or machines. but they all use this method to describe its role. :WARNING 2: when the described is not a person, its is used as an adjective noun before the described object. when it is a person, zou just use the personal word. :here we have a few examples to get different things. a job, a role, and another one. they all come from verbs and are pretty easy to learn: :EXAMPLE 1: banhemi = to rule ::banhepa: ruler :EXAMPLE 2: yogami = to play ::yogapa: player :EXAMPLE 3: babemi = to drink ::babepa: drinker =personal words derived from nouns= :This method is similar to the previous one but the only difference is that they come from other noun words like tralo (lectucce) or magompy (carrot). to get a lot of new words for people. :This method is also used to get the nationalities from the countries. By the way, the countries in katian were derived from the way they are said in their language. un less they can be translated here we have 10 countries: *katia: katia *nipon: japan *źonguo: china *ingland: england *źoipamu amerikapa stetz: United states of america (this could be translated) *polska: poland *espała: spain *rośiska: russia *dotćilan: germany *norge: norway from these ten countries we can do the nationalities for those counties but I will just use three of them in two examples: *Taro Takimura mamumi niponpa manapa **(Taro Takimura is a japanese teacher) *kuni momenty ni norgepaśi mu rośiaskapaśi tatami famiźi dayźi ekonomz. **at this moment, norwegians and russians fight future bad economies. =USEFULL PHRASES= :Nakźi lan: nice day, hello, good morning :Nakźi fen: good afternoon :Nakźi myn: good nights :Łami Łu tori: thank you :Sagufą: good bye :Kętma gokian: you're welcome :źou kaepamu śokia kana?: where are you from? :Mą kaepamu --- kana: i am from --- :Toki mamumi kzot?: what time is it? :Toki mamumi ---: the time is --- :'--- mamumi śokia?' where is ---? :Kuni ćestmi komt?: how does this cost? :Suri ćestmi ---: that costs --- :źou mamumi komt?: how are you? :Mą mamumi hayźi: I am fine :Mą mamumi dayźi: I am bad :śa: yes :Nu: no =how to answer a question= Źou kaepamu śokia kana? *'you come from a country'= Mą kaepamu --- kokun kana :Mą kaepamu nipon kokun kana :: I came from japan :Mą kaepamu polska kokun kana :: I came from poland *'you come from a city'= Mą kaepamu --- źiśi kana :Mą kaepamu london źiśi kana :: I came from london city :Mą kaepamu uaśington źiśi kana ::I came from washington city Toki mamumi kzot? toki mamumi +++ hora mu --- minuty (+++ hour, --- minutes). But wait! in Katian formal speaking, you never say things like 5:00 PM or 3:00 AM. you always use the militar hour. instead of 5:00 PM, you say 17:00 * toki mamumi pyźenśy hora mu reźendu minutz (14:25)or 2:25 PM * toki mamumi re hora mu ban minutz (2:03) or 2:03 AM in a katian informal speaking, you can say 5:00 PM or 3:00 AM. Fot saying AM, you use "lan" and for saying PM, you use "fen" but after 6:00, you use "myn". * toki mamumi lan du hora mu reźen minutz (2:20 AM) * toki mamumi fen ban hora (3:00 PM) * toki mamumi myn hać hora mu pyźendu minutz (8:15 PM) There are two rules you should remember when telling the time: * when the hour is o'clock, you skip the part of saying the minutes * when you say more than one minute, the word "minuty" has to be in plural (minutz) Tela lan mamumi kzot? In this case, somebody asks you to tell it the day of the week. Even if it is very stange to hear this question, it's better to know. these are the days of the week (week in katian is tela) * sunday: Fulmenlan * monday: Geśalan * tuesday: Fugaśilan * wednesday: Nełilan * thursday: Aerislan * friday: Goldalan * saturday: Teralan these are some examples: :: źenźilan mamumi goldalan :::today is a friday :: pamuźilan mamupamu aerislan ::: yesterday was thursday Latsu mamumi kzot? In this case, somebody asks you to tell it the month. Even if it is very stange to hear this question, it's better to know. these are the months (month in katian is latsu and calendar is latsupapel) *January: heikatsu (month of light) *February: kokotsu (month of the heart) *March: dadamitsu (month of the dog) *April: toritsu (month of the bird) *May: naśebitsu (month of the child) *June: onatsu (month of the female) *July: ototsu (month of the male) *August: rampitsu (month of the adult) *September: lafątsu (month of the love) *October: łamitsu (month of the cat) *November: kitsutsu (month of the fox) *December: baśatsu (white month) how to insult? this is something that katian language is not meant to do, but the objective of creating a language is to be able to express anything, if I would make a book in katian but the language is not expressive enought, it would be a total failure. that is why I do the katian insults: Kśo: '''shit *this is a shit! : '''kuni mamumi kśo ! *what is this shit ? : kuni kśo mamumi kian? *oh, shit! : oo, kśo! Labroła: 'whore, bitch *she is a bitch : 'śei mamumi labroła *that bitch just wants to have sex with me! : suri labroła pykiu bymi lazemi mu mą! Bratami: to fuck (to have sex or to annoy) *that bitch just wants to fuck with me! : suri labroła pykiu bymi bratami mu mą! *stop fucking me! (vulgar petition) : tamitetai bratami mą! Tęnami: 'to fuck (to screw a plan, to put in a difficult situation, to destroy, to no longer regard as important) *if Pispolita comes to my house, she will fuck our plan : 'śa Pispolita kaemi mąłu ide ni, śei tęnafami mąśiłu ztatfą ''' *I fucked you. What are you going to do? : '''mą tęnapamu źou. źou śifami kian? *let's fuck north korea!: tęnaśo norket hanguk! *fuck you! : tęnamitai źou! Labrośebi: son of a bitch * Rupert! you son of a bitch! :' Rupert! Źou labrośebi! ' inani: 'pussy *you just like to eat her pussy!: 'źou pykiu sumi dabemi śeiłu inani! ćatni: '''cunt, somebody disliked *Rupert is a stupid cunt: '''Rupert mamumi hakaźi ćatni *that stupid bitch said "do you want a little cunt?": suri hakaźi labroła hadapamu "źou bymi lamaźi ćatni?" ''' '''penket: '''dick, cock (a vulgar way to say penis) *he has no cock: '''kai haźą penket! tići: '''tit *look at those tits: '''midamiten suri tićiśi nat: '''arse, ass *somebody touched my ass!!: '''hokuet tućipamu mąłu nat!! katian poetry Category:Katian